Monster Falls AU: A Deer Fawn-Fiction of Mine
by ArtemisDrew
Summary: With fifty-percent of his DNA being that of a young deer, Dipper has a lot of problems with controlling his shyness. But when he is put up to a stage to sing for the first time, everyone is amazed. With this new hidden talent, Wendy starts to fall for him. What will happen between the both of them? What does Robbie have to say about it? Find out here! [Dipper P., Wendy]
1. Chapter 1: Deer in the Spotlights

_Hey guys, I'm back after quite some time. I've had a lot happen to me in the previous months and I apologize for going on an unannounced HIATUS. I usually try to keep myself to a proper schedule and use the free time I have to write, but I have been suffering a great deal lately and my writer's block had gotten the best of me. I have not been myself for quite some time, I do hope you can forgive me. I have to say that there will be updates, but not as soon as I would like them to be. Because my life can be hectic and unfortunate events are unexpected, I will continue to upload where I can._

 _I write more poetry than I do fanfiction nowadays, I'm afraid. Also, I took my JAYA Ninjago Fanfiction off the web; I have to seriously get started on that again and stick to it if I ever plan to re-upload it again. It seems I have gotten too far away from my duties as a writer and publisher, I'm afraid. Dreadfully, sorry, I will do my best to catch you all up._  
 _Please email me privately if you have any questions. Without further delay, the fanfiction._

 _** Another thing before I let you move on: My name has changed from **Artemis Drew** to **ASDM678**. **_

 _.._

 _This is a WenDip fanfic. Not much fluff, mostly music, so I won't drown you in the romance department._

 _.._

 **ASDM**

* * *

 _ **A Deer Fawn-fiction of Mine**_

 **ASDM**

 **Chapter One: Deer in the Spotlights**

Wendy and Mabel invited some friends to have some fun when Robbie came over and started to talk about his latest idea for a song he wanted to try out with his band. He was bragging a lot about how great he could sing until Wendy suggested that he actually sing.

From the looks on everyone's faces when Robbie finished, he knew that he hadn't done so great.

"Whatever, it's just a song," he mumbled.

Meanwhile Dipper who had been reading Journal No.3 in his room had come to see what all the terrible noise was. "Hey guys, does anyone know what that terrible noise was? I think it came from out here."

Everyone but Robbie laughed. "I was singing you pipsqueak. I'm sure you wouldn't know music if it hit you in the face with a chair!" he yelled at Dipper. His deer side showing he took a step back into the threshold for the door.

"S-sorry Robbie, I didn't know it was you!" he said trembling. Wendy looked over to Robbie with surprise written all over her face. She couldn't believe he had just blasted Dipper like that, as cool-tempered and laid back as he normally was. She grew cross at him, it wasn't like Dipper had meant to insult him.

"Oh lay off Robbie." Wendy chimed in. Robbie turned and harrumphed at Dipper's comment.

"Hey I have an idea to make Robbie feel better," Mabel interrupted. "Why don't we each sing a song?" she said sarcastically. She was so nice it seemed that no one even noticed her sarcasm.

"Yeah Mabel, that sounds cool," Wendy agreed. Her boys nodded and also liked the idea. The Rombie just sat down on a log and poutted.

"Why doesn't deer in the headlights go first?" he said at last.

"Yeah Dipper, sing a song!" everyone pleaded him. Why not, he was already on the deck. Since no one else was on it, the platform resembled a stage. Dipper said no until everyone was giving him the sad dog eyes and then he had no choice.

"Fine, but it's gonna be terrible!" he said. His face was flushed with a light red that made Wendy's heart explode when she saw him. Eventually Mabel came back with a microphone after leaving to use the bathroom and then the show began. Mabel turned on the music and Dipper sang:

..

 **Me And My Broken Heart**

 _All I need's a little love in my life_

 _All I need's a little love in the dark_

 _A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

 _Me and my broken heart_

 _I need a little loving tonight_

 _Someone tell me I'm not falling apart_

 _A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

 _Me and my broken heart_

 _Yeah…_

OH MY GOSH THIS KID CAN SING, Robbie realised as he looked up to see the shy little fawn bolting out this song. But I would never tell him that. Of course I've seen better.

Wendy no longer believed what she was hearing just like the rest of her friends. The redhead's wolf ears were obviously a little larger and were way better, seeing how she could hear the length of two football fields away, but she just couldn't stop wondering how Dipper had held this in all of the time.

He never sings, like, _ever_!

Lee tapped Wendy and pointed to a girl with purple hair taking a video on her phone.

Wow, Dipper was getting a recording. He really was just as great as the original singer. In fact he completely copied the voice from the studio, and singing it acapella is not as pretty or neatly cut as it being altered by technology.

* * *

 _Guys, put on your headphones and log onto your Spotify and just listen to this song as you read the lyrics! Actually, do that for all of the songs found in this Fanfic! I promise, it makes the story a whole lot more meaningful!_

* * *

...

 _Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one_

 _Tear me apart in this song_

 _How do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)_

 _I tried to run away but your eyes_

 _Tell me to stay, a while_

 _How am I so in love? (whoa oh oh oh)_

 _It seems like we've been losing control_

 _Somebody tell me I'm not alone_

 _When I say_

 _All I need's a little love in my life_

 _All I need's a little love in the dark_

 _A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

 _Me and my broken heart_

 _I need a little loving tonight_

 _Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

 _A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

 _Me and my broken heart_

 _Maybe some part of you just hates me_

 _You pick me up and play me_

 _How do we call this love? (whoa oh oh oh)_

 _One time tell me you need me tonight_

 _To make it easy, you lied_

 _And say it's all for love (whoa oh oh oh)_

 _It seems like we've been losing control_

 _Somebody tell me I'm not alone_

 _When I say_

 _All I need's a little love in my life_

 _All I need's a little love in the dark_

 _A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

 _Me and my broken heart_

 _I need a little loving tonight_

 _Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

 _A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

 _Me and my broken heart_

 _Whoa oh, whoa oh_

 _Me and my broken heart_

 _Whoa oh, whoa oh_

 _Me and my broken_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _(It's just me_

 _It's just me_

 _It's just me)_

 _Me and my broken heart_

 _All I need's a little love in my life_

 _All I need's a little love in the dark_

 _A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

 _Me and my broken heart_

 _I need a little loving tonight_

 _Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

 _A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

 _Me and my broken heart.._

 _..._

His voice had been like an angel's, and everyone was in awe-

Dipper including, he had no idea how-in-the-love-of-sweet-buttery-pancakes that had come out of him!

"Oh god!" Dipper said as he dropped the mic and held his face in his hands. The bridge of his face glowed a darker red until it was scarlet. He was so nervous he was shaking, and for a moment he thought he might hyperventilate. He hated stages, he hated being singled out, he hated the thought of people staring at him, and he hated people hearing him sing.

But he had done it for Wendy. Unfortunately, his fear that had disappeared for only a few minutes to let the song run through his system had returned as quickly as he had banished it.

Everyone was so confused and struck at the same time.

"What's wrong, that was amazing Dipper!" Wendy yelled, since she had been on the log with Robbie a little ways away. The monsters had all had their mouths hanging open. Or at least Mabel's horn which had been glowing fizzled out the moment Dipper's mouth had opened.

"Man Robbie, he's a pro compared to you!" Lee said finally.

"Yeah dude he's amazing. You should let him be in your band," Thompson said to Robbie as Lee, Nate, Wendy and Tambry snickered. Tambri updated her blog with the video of Dipper's performance. Wendy was going to ask Dipper why he choose that song, buy when she looked to ask him, he was gone.

Wendy and Mabel went looking for him. Wendy found him in his room reading Journal No. 3. He scribbled in a few notes when he was startled by the Wendy's silent entry (She was a wolf after all).

"Hey Dipper, why did you run off dude?" she said with her animal head cocked to the side. "You were freaking amazing out there." He looked up but didn't reply.

Wendy figured he didn't want to talk about it at the moment so asked him about his song choice.

"All the songs I know how to sing are really depressing. I love the songs _Apologize_ by _OneRepublic_ and _Battle Scars_ by _Fiasco and Sebastian_."

"Wow, really? I love those songs. _OneRepublic_ isn't my fave tho."

She didn't believe he could sing _Apologise_. The original singer had a very tenor voice even if his song was pretty high for a man, and Dipper's voice was very soprano and had a lot of voice-cracks.

"You can really sing it?"

...

* * *

 _I hope all of you enjoy this story- I work very hard on what I write. I would deeply appreciate it if you read on. The next chapter awaits._

 **Salutations and Fairfarren, readers.**

 **ASDM**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Feeling

_Two chapters in one evening? A treat for all._

 _Enjoy and comment below, and email me privately if you have any ideas or comments. A sequel for this fanfic i on it's way, but I've had writer's block for so long that I'm actually working on a second draft of it. The first approach was, with a lack of better words to use, terrible._

 **ASDM**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"You can really sing it?"_

 _He didn't reply but started to sing it acapella._

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Coming Feeling**

..

 **Apologise**

 _I'm holdin' on a rope_  
 _Got me ten feet off the ground.._

 _.._

"OH MY GOD DIPPER THAT WAS AMAZING." Wendy interrupted. "You have to sing another song, why did you run off?!"

"I'm not singing again."

"But why?!"

Dipper really hated being asked all these questions. He had not noticed the complement, which it being from Wendy would have made him blush like crazy, and his head was about to explode from being so red when he just blurted out:

"Because Stan told me not to!"

Wendy's brain stopped working.

What?

"What, why would he tell you that?"

"He said that it wasn't even me. He told me not to sing since I couldn't tell him how I did it the first time," the boy explained.

The first time?

"When did you first learn to do that?" Dipper put his face in his hands.

"I didn't learn. Ford did an experiment on me to get rid of my awkward voice and I ended up singing instead." The boy looked up and was horrified at himself. He saw Wendy's face turn from utter shock to a warm half-smile. "But you can't tell Robbie!" he exclaimed quickly afterwards.

The wolf tilted her head. "Because?" she asked. "He's chill. I mean I wouldn't tell anyone but why not Robbie?" Unfortunately she had no idea how clueless she was.

"He hates me."

"What?" she breathed. "Why?" Robbie wasn't rude. Sarcastic and negative maybe but she had never seen him or had word of him ever being a jerk to Dipper if you exclude what happened a few minutes ago. But he hated Dipper? It couldn't be true, maybe Dipper just had teenage angst or a complex? A number of minutes passed and the fawn told her of every encounter he had with Robbie. It all seemed to fit the bill, including this new attitude she had seen from him about an hour ago.

"That can't be true. Are you sure you aren't a natural storyteller?" Dipper looked up with panic written all over his freckled face. How could she ever think that he would lie to her?

"What?! I would never lie to you." He realised what he said and quickly stated "Or ever! I would never lie to anyone!" His face turned a crimson red.

Seriously he just about gave all his feelings away there. Wendy knew that Dipper was her friend and vice versa, but neither of them knew of their crushes on each other. Dipper knew that the age difference between them was pretty bad and so personally wanted to keep his blasted feelings a secret.

Wendy knew that Dipper was adorable, no matter how many times he said he wasn't cute. He hated when things got awkward, and while that was most teenagers, he had just turned 13 a month ago and he clearly showed that being awkward was seriously bad for him. The wolf also kind of figured that Dipper hated himself for it. She didn't know this either but she was correct about that too.

As for Dipper, he saw a wonderful, adventurous and strong girl who always lit up the room with something dare-devilish to do. Her friends complimented her tomboy personality and she was just beautiful. But he would never risk having his feelings turned down. Not again after his sixth grade crush punched him in the face and told him that she was taken.

By the mirror. The brat..

"I didn't want to sing because I didn't want anyone to think I was cheating at life."

"Like that girl Pacifica? Man you should show off to her just to put her in her place. Experiment or not you're still one awesome dude and she would be soo jealous!" No one had known how well he could sing, he usually was listening to Disco Girl and it always sounded like.. well, him. But his brief explanation seemed to make sense, a little.

The Wolf grabbed Dipper's hand and yanked him from the side of his bed, dragging him all the way down the stairs and back outside.

"Dipper's gonna sing another song!" Wendy insisted.

"Wendy I told you I'-!"

"No buts, just music! You can do it!" Mabel was told the song and played the music on her karaoke box. Dipper had the mic again, again shaking from nervousness. It didn't hinder his powerful voice though. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but now was not a time for any of that.

..

 **Apologise by** ** _OneRepublic_**

 _I'm holdin' on a rope_  
 _Got me ten feet off the ground_  
 _I'm hearing what you say_  
 _But I just can't make a sound (Oh yea..)_  
 _They tell me that you mean it_  
 _Then you go and cut me down_  
 _But wait_  
 _You tell me that you're sorry_  
 _Didn't think I'd turn around_  
 _And say_

..

Dipper was singing the song and it was as flawless as his last performance.

Flawless.

That is what Dipper was at the moment, or at least to Wendy. Now she had begun to question why she had never liked him this much before. He was a bit shy but when you weren't antagonising him he was adorable, really. He was smart, sweet and DANG HE COULD SING!

..

 _That it's too late to apologize_  
 _It's too late_  
 _I said it's too late to apologize_  
 _Too late_

 _Ooh, oh_

 _I take another chance, take a fall, take a shot from you_  
 _I need you like a heart needs a beat_  
 _but it's nothing new_

 _Yeaaaa_  
 _I loved you with a fire red but it's turning' blue_

 _And to say_  
 _Sorry like the angel_  
 _Heaven let me think was you_

 _But I'm afraid:_  
 _It's too late to apologize_  
 _It's too late_  
 _Said it's too late to apologize_  
 _It's too late_

 _ **Woah**_ _!_

 _It's too late to apologize_  
 _It's too late_  
 _Said it's too late to apologize_  
 _It's too late_  
 _Said it's too late to apologize! (Yeaaaa)_  
 _(It's too late)_  
 _Said it's too late to apologize!_  
 _It's too late (Yeaaaa)_

 _I'm holdin' on the rope_  
 _Got me ten feet off the ground.._

..

Everyone clapped. In fact it could be heard throughout the Shack. Stan and Ford came out to see what all the cheering was about but Ford already had a slight idea. The twins sat down and watched the rest of everyone's' performances but the gang told Ford and Stan that Dipper's two songs had been the best they had ever heard. Ford smiled and said "I figured."

Stan wasn't so sure. "Dipper? He was the best? He doesn't sing so you guys must have been terrible!" he said as he leaned back and laughed, slapping his knee at the same time. They told him the two songs Dipper sang and Tambry's phone was taken from her and so Stan watched the video. Tambri scowled and she had the feeling for murdering two someones by the names of Lee and Nate. Ford didn't need to see the video to know how great the young fawn was.

About three days later Wendy and company picked up Dipper and headed to town to attend a Party Animal dance hosted by Pacifica. Mabel had stayed home to have a fun day with her wood sprite friend Candy and Grenda, who was an octopus. At first they weren't allowed entry but Wendy quickly found an alternative back door that came with a sleeping guard.

Lee and Nate had the cervitaur on their shoulders and it was making Dipper uncomfortable seeing he never agreed to this in the first place. He would have gotten over it if he was still human but now it was just wrong. The rowdy teens dashed to the stage and put Dipper down when they were in the back. Dipper landed face first on the floor but got up quickly, unphased.

"Little Dude, you have to sing for Pacifica's party contest!" Nate said at last.

"That would be totally wicked!" Lee and Wendy chorused. They snickered when they looked at each other. They would get used to it.

"Is that the only reason I'm here?" They ignored him.

"What song is he going to sing for the contest?" Thompson queried behind the four, completely ignoring Dipper's question.

"I might have something in mind. Everyone loves this song and it's all about dancing." Wendy raised an eyebrow. "If you don't like it then at least everyone will have some entertainment," he added nervously.

"It doesn't matter what song you sing because you are going to knock Pacifica right out of her dress shoes and tiara!" Wendy said as she punched Dipper with her paw. Dipper blushed.

The fawn was a bit nervous when he clopped to the center of the stage but when he saw Wendy and all of his friends in the crowd he felt like he was at home. Or at least back at the Mystery shack. He didn't worry himself with the fuzzy and scaly crowd.

He heard someone or something behind the red curtains shout drop the music and then the party began. Everyone turned to the stage where the music had come from.

A performance and snack bar? Hey, dinner and a show!

The song by _Justin Timberlake_ was lively and everyone knew this song.

Dipper went for it.

...

* * *

 _So what did you think? I know, it's going to be a while before Dip and Wendy get together, but you're just going to have to wait. Also, I'm sorry for all of the cliffhangers, but they are just so much fun!_

 _Note: Please, someone correct me if I'm spelling Tambry/Tambri's name wrong. I don't know which one it is, and even previously I could be incorrect, but someone let me know. It's my job to make sure I have proper and correct spelling._

 _Then next chapter awaits you, so read on if you so desire._

 **Salutations and Fairfarren, readers.**

 **ASDM**


	3. Chapter 3: Crowned

_Another chapter to end the pangs of anticipation. It makes you hungry for adventure, does it not? Well, mine might be a simple one, but surely you will find it charming._

 _HOLD ON: This is my second shout-out to anyone ever:_

 _Thank you_ _ **Attack on Gravity**_ _for your review! Not only did you comment but you followed me and favourited me, it is appreciated beyond description. I really am at a loss for words here, you are fantastic!_

 _And to all those who read, you make the fanfiction world go around. Your read, I write. You review, I post new and more content. Keep the cycle going!_

 _Without further delay the chapter:_

 **ASDM**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _The song by_ Justin Timberlake _was lively and everyone knew this song._

 _Dipper went for it._

* * *

..

 _Just a reminder, now would definitely be a good time to blast this song with your headphones on and listen to the music while Dipper sings. It's a whole lo more fun than simply trudging through the lyrics!_

..

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Crowned**

...

 _ **Can't Stop The Feeling!**_

 _I got this feeling inside my bones_

..

Pacifica had been talking with her girls when she found her head turning to the stage. She had just sang her hip-hop song and was about to receive her award for the best-singer-in-show when her jaw almost hit the floor. She slithered her way under the crowd and to the front.

 _What the?_ She thought. _Who dare challenge me at my party and actually sound fantastic?!_

...

 _It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on_

 _All through my city, all through my home_

 _We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone_

...

Pacifica recognised the fawn on centerstage. _Oh my God, it's the dork Pines twin DIPPER!_

 _I got that sunshine in my pocket_  
 _Got that good soul in my feet_  
 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh_  
 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_  
 _You gon' like the way we rock it, so don't stop_

 _And under the lights when everything goes_  
 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_  
 _When we move, well, you already know_  
 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_

 _.._

Dipper pointed right at Wendy and winked.

..

 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _And ain't nobody leavin soon, so keep dancing_

 _I can't stop the feeling!_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

 _Ooh, it's something magical_  
 _It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on_  
 _Don't need no reason, don't need control_  
 _I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone_

 _'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket_  
 _Got that good soul in my feet_  
 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh!_  
 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_  
 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_

 _And under the lights when everything goes_  
 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_  
 _When we move, well, you already know_  
 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _And ain't nobody leavin soon, so keep dancing_

 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So keep dancing, come on_

 _[Bridge:]_  
 _I can't stop the, I can't stop the_  
 _I can't stop the, I can't stop the_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling- crowd)_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, the feeling)_  
 _And ain't nobody leavin soon, so keep dancing_

 ** _Everybody sing_**

..

The crowd did as instructed, monsters' arms waving in the air back and forth. Everyone was in sync as they chanted with Dipper-

 _(I can't stop the feeling) (Dipper)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Wanna see you move your body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _Break it down (Dipper)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
Can't stop the feeling! _(Dipper)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body,_

 _come on.. (Dipper)_

..

The crowd erupted while Pacifica watched in disbelief the shy dork she once knew was announced as a someone.

He had blushed a light pink and was surprisingly very modest considering his friends were chanting his name with their fists in the air. The DJ who had been Soos (how he managed to find himself behind a record and piano at every party no one had any idea) walked over and announced the winner of the two contestants.

"I proudly announce the winner of this contest to be one of my greatest friends, Dipper Pines!" The crowd once again exploded in excitement. Finally, someone other than Pacifica had been crowned for a change, who had earlier performed _Confident_ by _Demi Lovato_ (Of course, she didn't sing it in the original key, but her performance was still professional). A decent-sized but modest crown was placed on Dipper's head. His ears folded down automatically when the gold touched his hair. The crowd quieted down when Dipper tapped the mic twice.

"I just want to say that this has been awesome and that I wouldn't be here without my best friends. Also the friendly competition has been fun, Pacifica. Let's hear it for the host Pacifica Northwest and all my close company!" the boy said as he raised a hand to the sky. The crowd clapped and hollered for the supporters and for the host of the party but everyone knew who the real star was that night. The Big Dipper constellation fit the boy well. If he couldn't sail to the moon, at least he would be a legend among the stars.

But seriously out of all the things to say after you just kicked your arch-enemy's slithering tail at her own game, he was still the gentleman everyone knew. Who needs brawn when you've already got everything and everyone else? No one knew it, but a little brawn would have been really helpful sometime soon..

* * *

 _I don't really have much to point out here, so continue reading if your mind wills it._

 **Salutations and Fairfarren, readers.**

 **ASDM**


	4. Chapter 4: Just Classic

_I decided I would post it today. In any case, the more for you to read, the more for me to write up to._

 _Enjoy, and here's the next chapter:_

 **ASDM**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Just Classic**

 **..**

Dipper had expressed his love for music and his scientifically-gained talent for it a while ago but it still bothered him that he hadn't expressed his feelings for Wendy. He wanted to tell her, he really did, but he knew that he was a little young for her and she was so out of his league. His shy, dorky and adorably antisocial league.

He didn't know how he was going to tell her soon but he didn't want to make some ridiculous plan with a list of steps for it. He knew that she would probably like him better if he wasn't so weird all the time with his ridiculous OCD and nervous-wreck stomach whenever he talked to her. Fortunately, these habits died when the town had been transformed into what he likes to call Monster Falls. Wendy was a wolf that ate deer, so the butterflies that had been in his stomach over romance had gone south to Mexico in order to escape being digested with the young fawn.

He didn't know it but she had boxes full of bags of venison jerky at her house, and as far as she was concerned, what he didn't know wouldn't kill him. In this case, this was not a joke.

At any rate, Dipper had stripped himself of his shirt to take a shower when he noticed something in the mirror.

 _Darnet, no antlers_ , he thought. He looked down at his torso and then his eyes were as big as saucers. He was ripped with a 6-pack that had come from goodness knows where! He silently prayed that he wasn't mutating or that he was delusional.

How had this happened?! He understood his lower half being part deer from Bill's river but how on earth had he gotten abs?! (He wasn't ridiculously ripped but he was in excellent condition right now.)

Dipper felt himself to make sure he was dreaming. It wasn't a mind trick so he started shaking while saying:

"Wake up, wake up, Dipper wake up!"

He did it to no avail.

Maybe fighting with Robbie and Grunkle Stan did this? He tried to think, but to him it seemed so surreal. Impossible, really. He had no antlers to mark his growth into adolescence, but he had abs!?

Giving up he tried to relax so that he could get his deer half in the shower without tripping and dying. Maybe it came with his DNA change? But then why had he never noticed it before now? Dipper sat in the bathroom on his deer legs and tried to come up with a logical explanation but nothing came to mind. Disappointed he shrugged the question off for later, he had more important things to do. After his shower he had dried his hair and body and then went downstairs to see who (or what) Mabel had just invited in. The twins' were-friend Wendy stepped inside and greeted Dipper with a tilted head on all fours when she did a double-take.

"Woah!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide and soul stunned. Her brain was having a hard time believing what she saw. Mabel wanted to know what was so fascinating when she looked at Wendy and then at Dipper. The unicorn's horn lit up and her jaw dropped.

"Holy crap what happened to you?!" Wendy said loud enough to be shouting.

"What? What's wrong?" the young fawn asked. What was so interesting? He looked down.

"OH MY GOSH I DON'T HAVE A SHIRT ON." the boy said quickly as he realised what they were so concerned about. The tanned and freckled face burned a crimson red. He dashed off and got a five second head start before the girls started chasing him. He silently thanked God that he wasn't a celebrity or there would have been 20 Million fang-girls at his house instead of a few fawn friends. He went back to the bathroom and locked the door just in time to hear his friends crash into it.

"Dipper! Dipper!" the girls shouted from the hallway. It was a good thing Stan literally slept like a rock because he gets grumpy when he doesn't get his sleep. "Dipper!" Mabel said as she banged on the door. "Open up and tell us how the heck you got so buff!" she said immaturely. Dipper opened the door and the two fell on their faces. Wendy stood and shook it off and saw the boy with a shirt on, his face still red.

The three of them were bewildered.

Mabel finally demanded: "Dipper; When Where How now."

"Where, bathroom, when, I have no idea and how I also don't have a clue."

"UGH Dipper you're always so mysterious!" Mabel exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter how he got it or when or where, all that matters is that Dipper isn't mutating or something. That wouldn't be an ideal situation considering we are already freaks." Wendy pointed out.

"If you guys don't think me having uh.. being ripped was such a big deal, why did you guys chase me up here?"

"I did it for adventure!" Mabel shouted as she put a fist in the air.

"Oh Mabel," the fawn said, facepalming.

"I followed Mabel," Wendy lied. _I followed him.._

She realized what she had been thinking and internally cringed. What was up with her lately? And she thought the possibility of Dipper having abs was impossible; now she had this sweet but sickening feeling in her gut that made her feel like she could fly and die at the same time. If this was what wanting something you probably couldn't have felt like, then it finally clicked in Wendy's brain that she officially had a crush on Dipper. The three went downstairs finally and watched TV. Wendy barely paid any attention.

Wendy's free time with her favorite twins was interrupted a short while afterwards when a stone wall known as their Gargoyle Stan handed her a bucket and brush and told her to repaint where someone had scribbled a graffiti muffin on the side of the shack. She begrudgingly left the two to the screen but didn't notice Dipper looking to her when she left.

The afternoon had passed and Wendy was tired from her labor. The graffiti had been a literally huge violation and she was only halfway done. She had the upper half of the shack to do when she quit for the evening.

The following day she found Mabel sleeping on the couch but Dipper was nowhere to be found. She had checked his room and the rest of the rooms upstairs but he wasn't anywhere. She went outside when Stan saw her again and told her to finish, but she found the rest of the wall completed. Bewildered she took a step back to get a full picture when she tripped and fell over something warm and soft. She got up quickly and realized that she had fallen on a sleeping Dipper who had not budged and showed no sign of disturbance. He must have been dreaming.

 _Wait why was Dipper outside?!_

Wendy looked at the wall and then back at Dipper when she noticed that there was beige paint on his face and fingers and a brush in his right hand.

He finished the wall. The top of the wall She realised. How? She looked again for anything he could have used and then saw a ladder with something red on it. She sniffed the substance and recoiled at the recognisable liquid.

Blood.

Dipper had hurt himself on the ladder but finished the job anyway. She went back over to him and looked for any cuts. She found three claw-looking marks on his left hind leg. Worried that he may have been severely injured the redwolf shook the boy awake.

"Dipper, Dipper," she whispered harshly. "Wake up!"

The fawn jumped awake and bonked heads with Wendy.

"OhmygoshWendyI'msosorry!" he exclaimed, horrified that Wendy was going to hate him forever. His mind was racing with all sorts of reasons for Wendy to put paw out the door right now.

"It's okay," she said finally. She literally shook off the pain.

Dipper got up and went inside with Wendy but they got stuck in the door. Wendy looked over to a struggling deer and then she saw his red face.

HIS RED ADORABLE FACE.

"Oh my gosh today is just out to get me isn't it?" Dipper exclaimed as his face turned a light pink. Finally he put his hand on the doorway and on Wendy's back and pushed himself out. His thin legs fumbled to gain balance but they gave out from underneath him and he fell on the floor.

"Oof!" He said before he jerked right up as if nothing had even happened.

Wendy had the urge to do something she thought she would never do to anyone she had ever dated before, but she wanted to kiss Dipper.

Unfortunately her kiss would have probably been a lick since she was a wolf and had no lips. Now that would have been the dictionary's next definition of awkward since Dipper was technically her pray. Fortunately she had no urge to eat him, since she made sure she was never hungry when she hung out with him or Mabel.

"So what happened to your leg?" She asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"I had a little bit of a raccoon problem yesterday but it all worked out, I guess."

"Raccoon? How did you paint the shack with a raccoon sitch?"

"Well I-" the boy realized that she knew he had painted over the rest of the graffiti for her. "Wait, how did you know about that?"

"The paint all over your face kind of left me a clue, and you a mess," she played.

"Heh he, right.." he said as he flashed his cute~awkward smile and scratched the back of his head. Dipper's heart rate was through the roof now, enough to hyperventilate like he thought he was going to days ago.

Wendy nuzzled her wet nose on Dipper's as a thank you kiss and then strolled into the front of the shack. He had been totally taken by surprise and almost had a spasm attack until he just fell over beside the couch.

Ford had just come from behind the vending machine when he ran into the redhead. He knew without a doubt that his apprentice had feelings for the wolf and so figured correctly that he had been tagging along with her. He asked her where he was and so she just called for him. Wendy had assumed he was still in the living room, but the wolf and sphynx had begun to worry when there was no reply. The two rushed back into the living room and saw his body sprawled on the floor.

"Dipper!" the two chorused. Ford went over to him and tried to shake him awake but there was no response from the boy.

"Dipper, wake up!" he almost whispered. "Dipper?

...

The fawn woke to find himself in the ER.

"What.? Happened.?" someone said aloud to noone in particular.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and suddenly remembered the events from the following day.

 _OMG THE KISS_. He realized. _I passed out because Wendy.. Wendy.._

He could barely think of the words in his own brain without them feeling weird.

 _Wendy kissed me._

After letting it flow through his mind a rare sense of calmness and serenity filled him. He had butterflies in his stomach again but they were all lined up and in order.

He felt sane.

In the craziness he lived in for the summer known (now) as Monster Falls he actually felt at peace with the world.

He didn't care that half of his body was that of an animal. He didn't care that it would be an awkward relationship between him and Wendy (even if they did progress, if Wendy really did like him and this wasn't all a wonderful dream). He didn't care that he was far away from his home in California. He didn't care that he was basically alone (because other than Wendy and Co. noone in the town really knew him).

He didn't care if he ever went home.

All deep thought concluded when Ford, Stanley, Mabel and Soos came in with lit up faces. Dipper was honestly happy to see them too.

"Hey guys!" He said as he practically jumped out of the examination bed. "What's up?" he asked as if he totally wasn't in the ER.

The fam caught up with each other for a few moments and then the medical question as to why Dipper had fallen unconscious was asked.

"Well," Dipper started, almost fumbling over the first word, "Wendy sort of kissed me and I passed out.." Mabel and Stan were in shock but the Ford and Soos looked at him like he had a problem.

"I know it was stupid," he said, embarrassed. "But it was technically my first kiss.."

Ooh boi Dipper was blushing now!

Mabel awed at Dipper's attempted love-life and the others were just silent.

Soos was so happy for Dipper. Stan didn't believe him. Ford wanted to hug him tight and ask him to stay in Gravity falls as his assistant in order that he make use of his wonderful talents and have a great connection to his girl.

A side note, Ford had known a thing or two about crushes. He also knew what it was like to have that crush like you back. Unfortunately his connection had been severed do to his obsession over his dream-college, so he really spent no time having any love interests or loving the interested. Dipper had been thinking of all the rom-coms he was forced by Mabel to watch. It was such a cliché moment for him.

 _Just classic_ , he thought.

 _Baby you're so classic_ he thought some more. Then suddenly the idea hit him. _That's it._

 _I know how I'm going to tell Wendy._

* * *

 _Well, it looks like the next chapter will be posted soon enough._

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this, I know there isn't a lot of content for each chapter, but if you remember what I told you from my Lego Ninjago fanfic, all of my literature is written via Google Docs (which is run by Google Drive), so I am constantly writing them and uploading them onto. The entirety of this fic is 27 pages long on Google Drive._

 _Additionally, many of you who look at Wendip fanart have probably realised that I used the idea of the comic about Wendy and her job to repaint the side of the shack. I want to shout out to the original illustrator, they did a fantastic job. I had to, the entire spill fit just so. Please don't hurt me if you are the artist._

 _Oh, one last thing: If you DON'T have a SPOTIFY account, you need to get one- You can download it on your tablet or phone but the Web Player is online for computers! Going Premium gets rid of the adds, but you get 30 minutes of straight music and 15-30 second adds to continue. My entire family uses it, it's very practical and organized. It constantly uploads with new songs or features so be sure to update yours every now and then if you do have one._

 **Salutations and Fairfarren, readers.**

 **ASDM**


	5. Chapter 5: MKTO

**Greetings, readers.**

 _Here is chapter five, as promised. I know it's very late to post but I was out of town today with my family._

 _I didn't have a choice to go, so.._

 _But anyway, please enjoy:_

 **ASDM**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _He didn't know how he was going to tell her soon but he didn't want to make some ridiculous plan with a list of steps for it._

 _It was such a cliché moment for him._

Just classic, _he thought._

Baby you're so classic _he thought some more. Then suddenly the idea hit him._ That's it.

I know how I'm going to tell Wendy.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _ **MKTO**_

The group came home from the hospital and Dipper shot straight up to his room. He slammed the door and plugged in the phone he had gotten from the kitchen.

He had some phone calls for MKTO to attend to. The phone on the opposite end rang twice before Olley picked up.

"Tony Oller and Malcolm Kelley's residence."

"Hey Tony, this is a boy named Dipper Pines. Have you and Kelley ever been to Gravity Falls?"

...

The weekend arrived and Dipper had the entire Saturday planned out.

First, Dipper had gotten Soos to drive them to a secret part of a river he had discovered when he had been working at the pool with Wendy. The two met up with Nate, Lee and Tambri and the group slashed around for a few hours until the blonde ice nymph froze the water solid. Afterwards the gang went into the woods to have lunch. The boys had raided the general store for chips, soda and other things while Dipper had actually packed a basket to have a picnic.

"Woah man, you actually made all this food?!" Lee said as he stuffed a sandwich the size of his hand into his mouth with one gulp.

Dipper shivered as Lee digested the entire thing.

"Um, yes?" he said nervously. He hoped they wouldn't think he was lame. Nate cut Lee off before he could say something.

"Dude this food is amazing! You can seriously cook man, no wonder you never go hungry at the shack!" Dipper smiled which made Wendy naturally adopt a small grin.

By that late evening Dipper had also taken Wendy to the movies, naturally letting the wolf-girl choose. She chose a rather serious sit-com, although it was more situational and serious than a comedy and became mostly sitting around than seeing the actual movie since two guys up front caused them to miss half of it.

Dipper knew Wendy would forget all about the movie when he took her to an actual concert just 2 hours later. He had said when they arrived that he had to meet with someone before the show. He didn't lie, he was meeting up with MKTO to talk about the music and backup singers, which would be Kelley and Olley.

Wendy had been taken up front to the very center when there was a reserved seat for her. Getting a front row seat was literally impossible but she had one. Dipper had yet to come back but she saw him on stage with the now MonsterandTO instead of MKTO.

 _No he didn't_ , she thought out loud while hundreds of girls screamed Kelley and Olley's names. Some even fought over a front seat until two girls were banned.

 _A front seat and he's performing!_ She realized. _OMG_OMG_OMG._

The music started and the fans quieted down when they saw the boy. Some were complaining about the kid who was up there before Wendy turned around and told them to stuff it because it was her best friend.

Dipper was her best friend.

It seemed so familiar but she just didn't know what song this was.

"Wendy Corduroy, this is for you," Dipper said in the mic.

* * *

*Put on your headphones! So much fun!*

* * *

 _ **Classic - MKTO**_

 _Performed by Dipper_

[Tony:] _Hey! Where's the drums?_

[Dipper:] _Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh_

[Malcolm:] _Let's go!_

[Dipper:]

 _Ooh girl you're shining_

 _Like a 5th avenue diamond_

 _And they don't make you like they used to_

 _You're never going out of style_

 _[Ooh my girl Wendy]_

 _This world might've gone crazy_

 _The way you saved me_

 _Who can blame me_

 _When I just wanna make you smile?_

 _[Hook:]_

 _I wanna thrill you like Michael_

 _I wanna kiss you like Prince_

 _Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

 _Like Hathaway_

 _Write a song for you like this_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _You're over my head_

 _I'm out of my mind_

 _Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

 _One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Baby you,_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Four dozen roses_

 _Anything for you to notice_

With these words roses fell from the roof. They landed all over the room, and the crowd went wild. Not to make things any better but Dipper sounded exactly like Tony and Malcolm.

 _All the way to serenade you_

 _Doing it Sinatra style_

 _I'm a pick you up in a Cadillac_

 _Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back_

 _Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel_

 _I could walk you down the aisle_

 _[Hook:]_

 _I wanna thrill you like Michael_

 _I wanna kiss you like Prince_

 _Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

 _Like Hathaway_

 _[Dipper:]_

 _Write a song for you like this!_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _You're over my head_

 _I'm out of my mind_

 _Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

 _It's love on rewind,_

 _Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)_

 _Out of my league_

 _Old school chìc_

 _Like a movie star_

 _From the silver screen_

 _You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic_

 _Baby you're so classic!_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _[Malcolm:]_

 _Baby you're class and baby you're sick_

 _I never met a girl like you ever 'till we met_

 _A star in the 40s, centerfold in the 50s_

 _Got me tripping out like the sixties_

 _Hippies, Queen of the discotheque_

 _A 70s dream and an 80s best_

 _Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive_

 _Girl you're timeless, just so classic_

Dipper had let MK do the rap so that he could be in the background for this one part of the song, but when he sang it it turned out to be so beautiful that MK was a little muted by Dipper. Dipper's face was a light red on the bridge of his nose.

[Dipper:] _**WOOOAH!**_

[Chorus, Dipper:]

 _You're over my head I'm out of my mind_

 _Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

 _It's love on rewind,_

 _Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)_

 _Out of my league_

 _Old school chíc_

 _Like a movie star_

 _From the silver screen_

 _You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Whoa oh oh (Yeah, yeah) (Dipper)_

 _Baby you're so classic (Yeah, yeah)_

 _Yeah_

 _[Wendy] you're so classic_

 _Oooooooh oh oh (Dip)_

A wave of monsters erupted. They didn't know who this kid was but he was going to be a star one day. When it was all over Wendy had tears of joy she was trying to hold back. She covered her muzzle with both paws so that she wouldn't scream like a girl.

Dipper taped the mic like he had done at Pacifica's party. The room instantly was flooded with silence.

"Wendy Corduroy, I didn't know for long time how to say that I'm so in love with you, but I think I do now." the boy said, his body shaking from nervousness a little, however the vibration was unnoticable.

Every girl in the room screamed and the few gentlemen there applauded.

"I originally wanted to sing a parody of Marry You by Bruno Mars but I'm 13 and I thought that would be jumping the gun a little," he said blushing violently.

The crowd awed but some were still pretty surprised that this was a THIRTEEN year old that had just performed like a professional in their mid-20's or 30's.

"You're my best friend Wendy, so if I asked you right now.."

...

Meanwhile Soos had called the Pines family and Wendy's friends and told them to come to the theater immediately just ten minutes ago, so when they got there the Song was over but Dipper had been speaking to Wendy.

Robbie had come in with the others to see what was so dang important but was just on time to become instantly furious when he had heard the deer's voice on stage talking to his ex Wendy.

.."if you could give me just one chance but still said no, I hope we could still be best friends. I know you're fifteen and those two years seem so far away, but maybe it doesn't have to be."

For a shy deer-boy like him, this was making history, and this would be one of the greatest days of his life even if Wendy did say no. The crowd _discharged_.

Who in the world wouldn't want a boy like that? Dipper had been through so much with her this summer but still had enough time to try to entertain his friends and definitely made time to try to impress Wendy.

He took her to hang out with all her friends.

He made her lunch and then they went to the movies. He paid for everything.

And now a full concert with an extremely popular boy band; again, completely paid for.

There was no way Dipper had this much money to spend, but he spent it on her. MKTO thanked everyone for an awesome and touching evening and then left as the curtains closed behind them.

* * *

 _So, what does she say? The ultimate cliffhanger everyone! Find out soon, because I have school tomorrow. (I'm in High School)_

 **Salutations and Fairfarren, readers.**

 **ASDM**


	6. Chapter 6: Rombie

**Greetings, readers.**

 _Did I forget to tell you that this is the final chapter? I apologise, but it is nothing but the truth._

 _I hope you guys are ready for Wendy's answer because the future can only come. Also, warning of major rage and Robbie vs Dipper fallout._

 **ASDM**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _He took her to hang out with all her friends._

 _He made her lunch and then they went to the movies. He paid for everything._

 _And now a full concert with an extremely popular boy band; again, completely paid for._

 _There was no way Dipper had this much money to spend, but he spent it on her._

 _MKTO thanked everyone for an awesome and touching evening and then left as the curtains closed behind them._

 _The audience remained mostly silent as they all waited for the redhead's answer._

* * *

 **(Final) Chapter Six: Rombie**

...

"Yes, Dipper," she said finally. "Yes."

Dipper dropped the microphone, which spooked a few in the crowd for only a moment when he picked it up hastily.

"Wendy," Dipper said as tears started to form in his eyes, "this is so cliché but you have made me the happiest person on earth. You just don't even know how much you mean to me."

The room was suddenly filled with clapping hands and shouts and other signs of pure joy. Dipper hung up the mic and stepped back a little to be hidden away by a second curtain.

The audience began its natural dispersing when the Rombie found his way over to Wendy.

"That kid was so over the top. I can't believe you're giving him a chance. He's 13, Wendy!" Robbie exclaimed, but it wasn't as loud because of all the ambient noise in the background.

Wendy was furious. Robbie was acting like he owned her. They were through and Dipper was far more romantic than Robbie had ever been, even if he was younger than him.

She stood up on her hind legs and slapped him in the face with her paw, which was much larger than her hand, therefore much more painful.

Really hard.

Dipper had just gotten from the stairs when he saw Robbie on the floor.

"You're sick! Dipper might be younger than me but he is far more romantic and kind than you could ever dream of being!" she scolded him. "Why do you have such a big problem with him, you don't own me! I can't even believe what you did to him behind my back!"

Robbie was taken aback. He told her about their fights? _What a coward_ , he believed. A black and blue fire in his eyes that spelled pure rage stared the fawn down as he looked at him over Wendy's shoulder.

"So jerky snack," he spat, "you told Wendy a bunch of lies about me talking with you? You're not good enough for Wendy, why did you lie to her?" he lied. He saw the realization in Dipper's eyes when he noted that the fawn had caught on to his attempt at mercy from Wendy. The wolverine looked back at her boyfriend. She was confused. Had Dipper actually lied? She didn't believe it, but now she was starting to second-guess herself. After everything they had been through, why would he lie about Robbie?

Dipper was furious. He marched in front of Wendy and pulled Robbie to his eye level bye his hoodie strings. The Rombie was surprised at his bold move. It had been so unexpected.

"Look here Robbie and listen well." he was livid, Wendy and Robbie had never seen Dipper so upset in their lives. They were certain _Mabel_ had never seen him this mad. "If you ever think that I would lie to Wendy much less anyone I care about then you have another thing coming. What you did to me behind Wendy's back is unforgivable, but here we are. You _assaulted_ me behind the mystery shack only a week ago," he continued, tears now beginning to swell in his eyes. Of course, Dipper fought the urge to cry in public. "I have the scars to prove it and a number of cameras at home to back my claims if they are needed. Get this straight- the emotional and psychological game you are playing with Wendy ends here and now. I am tired of being pitted against you simply because you can't get over her breaking up with you after you tried to manipulate her out of doing so!" He let go and the Rombie stood. He looked ready to punch the fawn but he refrained. "You're done lying to Wendy." he finished, nostrils flaring. It was a rare sight on his face.

"Whatever kid. You win." He said after a moment of awkward silence had passed. If looks could kill, Dipper's eyes would have shot lasers through Robbie's skull five seconds ago. "Good luck finding another boyfriend when Little Dipper goes home to California." he said and then left.

"Don't call me that!" The deertaur exclaimed as Robbie walked away. His ears were pointed down and the bridge of his face glowed a bright red.

Wendy noticed that Dipper was so cute when he was mad.

"Whatever dork, I'll call you what I want," the Rombie yelled as he walked away. He didn't even look back. So egotistical.

"Oh Dipper.." Wendy honestly didn't know what to say or do. This boy had just destroyed any chance of doubt in her mind (especially considering Robbie admitted to lying again) that he had stolen her heart and her his, and now all they had left to think about after the fight was how soon it was going to be when Dipper would have to leave to California.

"Wendy.." he started, but he couldn't say anything else. He let a tear escape from one eye.

The two walked outside together and completely bypassed their friends and family. When the couple and the groups made it outside there was a black Cadillac waiting for them. An actual chauffeur, who was really a giant gopher, got out of the front seat and opened the door for the two.

Wendy couldn't speak when she saw the vehicle. She forgot all feeling of the previous fall-out with Robbie. Not that it had been between her and her ex in the first place.

 _I'ma pick you up in a Cadillac_

 _Like a gentleman bringin glamour back…_

Everyone behind them was enchanted but bewildered.

Where the heck did that car come from and how did Dipper even pay for it?!

"It's the Cadillac from your song, Dipper.." Wendy stated as she tried to comprehend that this was no dream.

"It is. I'm taking you home unless you would like to do something else," the boy offered.

"How did you pay for all of this?!" Wendy finally asked the million-dollar question that everyone hesitated to ask.

"I had allowance."

Or college money..?

"Dipper there is no way you paid for a car or at least a rental as expensive as this with just your allowance." Wendy began to think for a moment. "You would have had to spend someone's.."

The likely reality that Dipper wasted his college money on Wendy hit her like a sack of rocks.

"DIPPER DID YOU SPEND YOUR COLLEGE SAVINGS ON ALL OF THIS?!" she exclaimed. Everyone behind Dipper was in shock and they were even more surprised at his answer.

"No, I really did spend all of my allowance," he said with an awfully cheerful voice. "My parents told me and Mabel that when we were born they opened bank accounts for us, and I have been saving for a special moment in my life to use all the money I saved. In 13 years I had saved quite a bit but I didn't even use 10% of the cash."

"That's impossible!" Stan yelled from behind them.

"That's amazing.." Ford thought out loud.

"H-how?!" Wendy was so confused.

"I found a rental website that has a center in Utah with many high-maintenance vehicles and the worst price was about 180-200 dollars. I rented the Cadillac and had it shipped overnight and it cost me an extra 80 dollars. The total cost for renting the theater was 469 dollars for being so late but the performance with MKTO was free."

The crowd's mouths fell open and dropped to the floor.

No.

 _Freaking_.

 _ **Way**_.

"That's genius," Thompson said at last.

Wendy was surprised at her gift but was still having trouble convincing herself this was all real. Dipper walked over to the wolf and took her hands and looked at her. Both sets of eyes completely focused on the other person.

"I may have just spent about 600 dollars tonight, but Wendy I'm not lying to you when I say that I would spend every dime I had on you in a heartbeat, for any reason." Wendy's brain stopped working and her heart was about to jump out of her wolf chest.

Robbie would have never said anything like that much less actually mean it.

Robbie would have never done anything like this for her, not that she had ever required or expected him to.

But Dipper had surpassed any other boy she had ever dated, and she had dated more boys than she could count on two hands. It wasn't left unmentioned that Dipper was the absolute youngest to have ever gone out with her.

After such a romantic moment with Dipper, the two arrived at the Corduroy residence a few minutes later. Wendy's father was a bit aggravated from wondering where and why his girl was out so late without telling him, but when he saw the vehicle coming up their road he worried that she may have been under the authority of the law.

Next the Corduroy boys were all watching as they saw a young fawn make his way out of the car and around to let someone out.

Wendy stepped out of the Cadillac and Dipper walked her back to her family like a gentleman. Wendy kissed the boy on the lips and thanked him for everything and then the boy left with a face flushed a light pink.

Wendy never heard the end of it from her brothers nor did they stop asking her a million questions about her day. She had to lock her door and remain quiet so they would not think she was at home. Eventually she became so restless that she fell asleep, her phone in her hand.

Her new wallpaper had been that of her selfie with Dipper at the Pacifica's party before he performed.

Neither of them would ever forget that moment.

Meanwhile Dipper had gotten his secret box from under the floorboards which contained pictures of Wendy and all the love letters he had written but never actually sent to her. Dipper had this warm and however too excited feeling in his chest, and his heart was racing at 200 miles an hour.

Then it dawned on him that his major crush had actually agreed to go out with him.

He had a girlfriend.

 _Wendy._

 _Wendy._

That was all he could think about; her beautiful smile and adorable laugh, her soft hair (she had walked by him once and her hair had swung by his face) and her amazing personality.

He loved her so much and she finally liked him back, she finally liked him enough to give him a chance.

Mabel found the boy in their room holding pictures of some sort. She noticed water drops and stains all around him when she climbed into bed. The fawn was also shaking violently and she wondered what he was mumbling.

"Hey bro-bro, how was your day, I haven't seen you at all since this morning since I was with Candy and Grenda." There was no reply. She was a little worried but looked at Dipper from the side where his hair covered most of his face. She could see a smile on his face and so was then confused, like what was the big deal and why was he being so dramatic.

"Dipper?" she said, growing frustrated with him. Her unicorn legs hit the floor after only a moment of laying sprawled all over the bed and she went over to him. She lifted the hat that covered his face and saw only joyful tears underneath.

* * *

* insert music piece Dreamer by Anthony Greninger here: *

* * *

"Dipper, what's-"

"She actually gave me a chance," the boy said as he wiped away his happy tears. "I think I want to stay here." He said standing up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Mabel's heart skipped a beat.

"What? We have to go home! We have school and-" she started to panic.

"And Great Uncle Ford has 12 PHDs. I can be his assistant and we could both get our full education from him, not to mention that we have actual friends here. How would we keep in touch if we went home? Out of sight, out of mind, they always say, and I don't think you would want to forget about "your girls"."

Dipper was totally correct. She actually wanted to stay here all along but hearing Dipper say the same thing hardened her decision.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully as if she had never been worried. Dipper gave her a half-smile. "We could also go to the school here if you still want to go to High School.." he reminded her.

"No it's fine, I don't care as long as we get to stay!" The two did an awkward sibling hug. The Unicorn could barely contain her excitement as her horn lit up.

 _Monster Falls._

 _They are all monsters._

"Mabel, we couldn't leave even if we wanted to, we are still monsters! What would mom and dad do if we came home as a deer and unicorn? We have to stay here if we are going to find an antidote!"

"Oh Dip, you're right. Well I guess we get to stay!"

The girl jumped up and down excitement and Dipper just chuckled.

...

About a month passed. Wendy and Dipper were still going on strong while Robbie secretly plotted against the fawn, but the summer was over and the Pines parents had agreed to let their kids move to Gravity Falls. They figured it would be a great place to get an education and getting out of the city for a few months had really done the kids well.

In the meantime the Mystery Shack's upstairs had been entirely redone. There was an official master bedroom and Dipper gained his own room with a private bathroom. Mabel used her new space to invite her friends over, and they partied like they were complete animals.

In fact the place was so nice that Wendy had a hard time hanging out with her other friends since she didn't want to leave. Everything was new and definitely improved, but it was Dipper's deer-ish humility about his new home that kept Wendy on her toes. Or, claws.

School had started up again but Dipper and Wendy were determined to last. And they did. They really did. Finally, they were more than just friends. Dipper soon promised Wendy that he would one day find a cure to their mysterious monster-like appearances. Sometimes Wendy would like to kiss Dipper senseless. Not that she would ever do that.

Maybe, maybe not.

I think you know what a happy ending looks like.

* * *

 _So ends the short story of how music brought a wolf and deer hybrid together. It has been a pleasure. Please be patient as I work through my writer's block to post a sequel, I am really unsure how I am going to come up with a plotline. Plotlines unfortunately are not my strong point in writing unless it is a poem. In fact, my english teachers could tell you that formal essay-writing is not my forte, either. This should surprise me being I claim to be a proficient and well-studied writer. Only time can tell, and it just might. As for the lot of you, I do hope you found some pleasure in my story. A privilege to write for you all, and until next time._

 **Salutations and Fairfarren.**

 **ASDM**


End file.
